1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a lighting apparatus for a neon lamp, more particularly to a lighting apparatus which uses direct current to operate the neon lamp.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Neon lamps usually consist of a pair of electrodes sealed within a glass bulb containing neon at a low pressure. The electrodes emit electrons whenever a sufficient voltage difference is applied across them. With a sufficiently high voltage difference between the electrodes, the velocity of electron flow is high enough to ionize the neon gas nearest the negative electrode (cathode) of the lamp, thereby causing the neon gas to flow. Conventional lighting apparatuses for neon lamps use a high voltage alternating current power source to operate the neon lamp. Both electrodes of the lamp alternately act as cathodes, causing both electrodes to glow alternately. At usual frequencies, the alternations occur so rapidly that both electrodes appear to blow constantly.